late night thoughts
by Val-Creative
Summary: Robin notices something incredibly familiar about Steve when he's with Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers.


**.**

**.**

Robin's head whirls from the impact. Steve just drove the **TODFTHR** car into Billy Hargrove's camaro! Fuck! Alright, maybe she screamed repeatedly at him to do it, but Robin has the nagging feeling he would have done it anyway. Even at the risk of giving them a nasty case of whiplash and broken bones.

(After all, what kind of piece of shit could sit by and watch a bunch of kids get crushed to death?)

She pops open the door, clutching onto the window-frame and heaving herself up. Her legs stiff and shaky.

Steve asks frantically if Robin is okay, and once he hears her tell him she is, then hauls out this smoking, damaged car. A pale-faced Jonathan crawls from the passenger's side of the vehicle, turning to Steve with hands gesturing wildly.

"_Dude, what the fuck was that!?_" Jonathan's voice rises, nearly cracking.

Robin winces, trying to get her vision to clear up as Steve glares a little. "Saving your ass, that's what!" he yells back.

"Holy shit, holy shit, _holyfuckingshit_," Nancy mutters, straightening up from hunch against the driver's side of the Wheeler's station wagon. Steve's expression tightens. He rushes to her, grabbing Nancy's waist to steady her, Steve's fingers raking into her curls.

"C'mere. Shh. You're okay," Steve murmurs, holding the back of Nancy's head as she leans entirely onto him, loosely gripping her arms around his neck. "You're okay, Nance." Robin watches this, noiseless and awestruck, as Steve relaxes, mouthing a gentle, mindful kiss into Nancy's hair.

What is going on? When the hell were they a thing again?

Jonathan comes to them, palming Nancy's face affectionately as she steps away, murmuring Jonathan's name. "Oh—_oh_. Okay. Yeah," Steve whispers, seeming mildly concerned, now wrapped in a hug from a determined Jonathan. "Good to see you too."

Concerned, not grossed out. Not offended. Robin narrows her eyes, intrigued.

The other boy rolls his eyes, backing off and examining the wound to Steve's temple. Jonathan's thumb brushing to Steve's hairline. And Steve, _Steve_ — he's a lot more open-minded than Robin expected, huh? Geez. "Was that from the impact?"

"Nah."

"We'll get it cleaned out."

Steve flashes a grin. The kind of easygoing, shit-eating grin that Robin remembers years ago, but without the malice.

"Shucks, dude. You're gonna make me blush or something," he teases, looking at Nancy who smirks. Like she knows… what Robin is figuring out slowly. Their closeness… the intimacy and familiarity with each other's bodies… like muscle memory… Nancy's dress rumpled up by Jonathan's arm on her back… Jonathan's nape caressed lightly by Steve's fingertips…

"What was that about _not_ being in love with Nancy Wheeler?" Robin asks sarcastically, once they're alone.

"_Shaddup_."

"Jonathan Byers, too? Really?" she points out, and Steve makes an (unconvincing) dismissive noise. "Damn. Hey, you know what… it's all good. You keep my secret, I keep yours. We'll get along great." Robin playfully slaps his cheek, letting out a deep, rough laugh when Steve curses, retaliating by tickling her armpits and the insides of Robin's arms, until they're belly-laughing and gasping.

Her life might be one big error, but Steve Harrington… he helps it make sense again. She's never had a best friend.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Stranger Things isn't mine. Requested by The_Bisexual_From_Hell (AO3): "robin reacting to Stoncy (Jonathan/nancy/Steve)." __LESBIAN ROBIN AND BISEXUAL WITH A STRONGER INCLINATION TO GIRLS STEVE FTW. I'm love them. Scoop Troops has captured my heart. And I love Stoncy so this works. I really hope you like it and I hope everyone else does too! What's your favorite part from Season 3? And hey any thoughts/comments are welcome!  
_

_____((Want a request for Stranger Things? I'm doing 100-5_00 word drabbles of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship and prompt. Please do not ask for anything with Billy Hargrove. Thank you. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))____


End file.
